jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Flotte der Galaktischen Republik
Die Flotte der Galaktischen Republik oder auch Republikanische Flotte war eine der wichtigsten militärischen Organisationen innerhalb der Galaktischen Republik und blieb mehr als 15000 Jahre lang bestehen. Organisation Während der Sith-Kriege Die Organisation erfolgte durch den Admiral der Flotte, der von Verteidigungsexperten, die im Senat auch einen eigenen Platz hatten, der Republik gewählt wurde. Der Admiral befehligte alle Admiräle und Kapitäne der Flotte. Die Admiräle der Kernwelten, der zweithöchste Rang innerhalb der Flotte, konnten auch fast alle Admiräle unter ihnen befehligen, mussten sich jedoch mit dem Admiral der Flotte immer wieder absprechen. Admiräle, Vizeadmiräle und Konteradmiräle befehligten die Flotten und Schiffsverbände, die ihnen zugewiesen wurden. Kapitäne befehligten die Besatzungsmitglieder an Bord und die Kommandeure leiteten alle Sternjägerstaffeln, die an Bord des Schiffes waren.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Eintritt in die Flotte Lehnübersetzung von "Joining the Navy, is the way to see the galaxy" aus Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Wer in die Flotte eintreten wollte, hatte drei Wege, dies zu tun. Nämlich als Offiziersanwärter, Crewanwärter oder durch vorläufige Bewertung. Die Anwärter für die Offizierskarriere kommen von der Flottenakademie auf Coruscant oder anderen Flottenakademien der Republik. Technikexperten oder Ingenieure werden zusätzlich auf die Corellianische Flottenakademie, oder die Strategen auf die Taktikakademie von Duro geschickt. Normale Crewmitglieder melden sich bei ihren örtlichen Flottenanwärterstellen an, um in die Flotte zu kommen. Personen, die durch die vorläufige Bewertung in die Flotte kommen, sind meist gelernte Techniker oder bereits erfahrene Piloten, die immer gerne von der Republik aufgenommen werden oder sogar eine Anfrage bekommen. Leben in der Flotte Das Leben in der Flotte war zwar gefährlich und auch oft hart, aber die Bezahlung war dafür besser als in der Armee. Vor allem die Sternjägerpiloten hatten ein schwieriges Leben, da man ja schnell abgeschossen werden konnte. Dafür hatten die Soldaten im Dienst der Flotte eine hohe Aufstiegschance, wenn sie Tapferkeit, Ideenreichtum oder besondere Fähigkeiten vorwiesen. Kapitäne und höhere Ränge hatten ein etwas besseres Leben, da sie mehr Sold bekamen, hatten aber auch mehr Verantwortung, vor allem für ihre Besatzung. Die Versorgung mit Lebensmitteln und Medizin war aber immer garantiert. Ränge und Personal der Flotte *'Admiral der Flotte' Der Admiral der Flotte war für die gesamten Schiffsverbände innerhalb der Republikanischen Flotte zuständig und musste diese befehligen, er wurde vom Verteidigungsexperten innerhalb des Senats für 10 Jahre gewählt. Der Rang war nicht nur von militärischer Bedeutung sondern der Admiral musste auch dem Senat der Galaktischen Republik immer wieder Bericht erstatten. *'Admiral der Kernwelten' Die Admiräle der Kernwelten waren für einen bestimmten Sektor in den Kernwelten zugeteilt. Diese Rang war vor allem in Krisenzeiten nützlich, da diese wichtigen Admiräle die letzten Verteidiger der Republik sein würden. Die Admiräle hatten die Macht, alle Republikanischen Schiffe ihres Systems in ihre Flotte einzugliedern. Außerdem waren sie an Flottenoperationen niedrigerer Admiräle beteiligt. rechts|miniatur|Einige Ränge der Flotte, Ein [[Soldat, Ein Pilot, Ein Offizier und ein Höherer Offizier (von links)]] *'Admiräle, Vizeadmiräle, Konteradmiräle' Leitenden die einzelnen Flottenteile und Schiffsverbände in der Republikanischen Flotte von ihrem jeweiligen Hauptschiff aus. Sie mussten nur Befehle von dem Admiral der Flotte oder den Admirälen der Kernwelten annehmen, aber sonst konnten sie mit den Schiffen unter ihren Befehl frei operieren. Je nach Rang hatten sie natürlich verschieden viele Schiffe unter ihrem Befehl. Während ein Admiral eine ganze Flotte befehligte, standen dem Vizeadmiral nur mittlere Schiffsverbände und einem Konteradmiral nur kleinere Kampfgruppen zur Verfügung. *'Kapitäne' Kapitäne waren sozusagen die Arbeitspferde der Flotte, da jeder von ihnen natülich sein eigenes Schiff befehligte und die Admiräle nur sagen konnten, was sie zu tun haben. Die meisten der Kapitäne befehligten nur Hammerhead-Kreuzer oder Foray-Blockadebrecher, aber es gab auch einige Ausnahmen, bei denen die Kapitäne schon die größeren Inexpugnable-Klasse befehligt haben. Jeder Kapitän ist für die Soldaten auf seinem Schiff zuständig und muss bei Unfällen oder in der Schlacht die Verantwortung für sie übernehmen. *'Kommandanten' Kommandanten waren meist die Stellvertreter von Kapitänen, aber vor allem führten sie die kleineren Schiffe, wie Sternjäger, in der Flotte an. Die Leiter der Sternjägergeschwader waren überwiegend Kommandanten. Der Rang war genau wie der eines Kapitäns ein wichtiger Bestandteil einer Flotte. *'Lieutenants' Lieutenants waren vor allem die Sternjägerpiloten und als Kanoniere beschäftigt. Außerdem waren sie meist das Personal auf der Brücke und konnten auch Anführer eines Sternjägergeschwaders unter einem Kommandanten sein. *'Schiffsbesatzungen' Die Schiffsbesatzungen stellten sich aus Republikanischen Soldaten, Technikern und Wartungspersonal sowie Sanitätern und Offiziersanwärtern zusammen. Sie waren zum Schutz gegen Enterungen, zum Instandhalten der Systeme und Sternjäger und zum heilen von verletzten Crewmitgliedern zuständig. Die Offiziersanwärter aber wurden, je nach dem, was sie an der Flottenakademie studiert hatten, von ihren Vorgesetzten in ihren späteren Rang eingelernt, mussten aber jedoch auch Dienste eines normalen Besatzungsmitglieds übernehmen. *'Droiden' Auch Droiden sind ein Bestandteil der Flotte, meist handelt es sich um Wartungsdroiden, die das Schiff in Stand halten, aber auch um Kampf- oder Protokolldroiden.Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords ---- Während der Klonkriege In den Klonkriegen führten vor allem die Jedigeneräle ihre Flottenverbände an. Doch Kanzler Palpatine hatte durch seine Sondervollmachten auch einen großen Einfluss auf die Flotte. Die Gesamtanzahl der Kreuzer in den Klonkriegen betrug ca. 7520. Da viele Jedi unerfahren waren im Umgang mit Raumschiffen gab es noch einen befehlenden Admiral, der den Jedi Ratschläge gab und die Befehle durchführte. Die Offiziere an Bord, meist auf der Brücke stationiert, waren meist normale Menschen, also Nicht-Klone. Die Besatzung waren vor allem Klon-Piloten, Klon-Marines, Klon-Raumtruppen und ein oder mehrere Klontruppenbattaillone. Ränge und Personal der Flotte *'Jedigeneräle' Die erfahrenen Jedigeneräle führten während der Klonkriege einen großen Bestandteil der Flotte an. Sie bekamen ihre Aufträge vom Hohen Rat der Jedi und vom Kanzler und dessen Vertretern zugeteilt.The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) *'Admiräle' Die Admiräle bildeten das zweite Glied in der Flotte. Sie wahren meist die Berater der kommandierenden Jedigenerälen und führten deren Befehle aus. Falls kein Jedi als Kommandant zur Stelle war, nahmen sie die Befehle des Kanzlers an und führte diese selbstständig aus. Auch Klonkommandanten wurden manchmal als Admiräle eingesetzt.Clone Wars *'Offiziere' Offiziere waren vor allem auf der Brücke zuständig und überwachten die Arbeiten der Klonkrieger auf dem Schiff. Meist waren die Offiziere von ihnen verhasst und wurden nur als "Bastarde" bezeichnet, da sie meist Nicht-Klone waren.True Colors *'Klontruppen' Die Klontruppen waren der Hauptbestandteil der Schiffsbesatzungen während der Klonkriege. Sie teilten sich in Verschiedene Aufgabenbereiche auf wie die Klon-Piloten oder Klon-Marines sowie die Klon-Raumtruppen. Außerdem befanden sich meist auf dem Schiff noch ein oder das andere Angriffsbatallion.Clone WarsBattlefront II *'Droiden' Auch in den Klonkriegen waren Droiden für Wartungsarbeiten unersetzbar. Meist waren sie in den Teilen des Schiffes zu finden, in denen wichtige Systeme lagen oder im Hangarbereich. Um die Droiden handelte es sich meist um Exemplare der R-Serie. Geschichte Die Flotte der Galaktischen Republik wurde schon vor 15000 VSY gegründet, da die Republik ihre Welten vor feindlichen Angreifern schützen musste.The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels Ihre ersten Einsätze hatte sie während des Großen Hyperraumkriegs im Jahre 5000 VSY wo sie vor allem durch die Truppen und Raumschiffe des Koros-System, das der Republik angehörte, vertreten wurden. Den Sieg erreichte vor allem die Flotte während der Zweite Schlacht von Korriban.Der Untergang der Sith Später wurde sie auch gegen Exar Kun und seine Anhänger im Großen Sith-Krieg eingesetzt. Den Hauptplaneten Coruscant konnte vor allem deswegen in den beiden Kriegen auf den Boden angegriffen werden da die Flotte durch den Überraschungsmoment nicht vor Ort war.Der Sith-Krieg Mandalorianische Kriege und Jedi-Bürgerkrieg links|miniatur|Republikanischer Flottenverband während der [[Mandalorianische Kriege|Mandalorianischen Kriege]] Zwar hatte die Flotte in den ersten beiden Kriegen eine größere Bedeutung, aber eine ihrer wichtigsten Einsätze waren die Mandalorianischen Kriege, wo sie zahlreiche Schlachten gegen die Mandalorianer geschlagen hat. Nach der Schlacht von Malachor V, als viele Schiffe der Republik zerstört oder beschädigt wurden, musste die Republikanische Flotte mehr oder weniger erneuert werden. Als nur wenige Monate darauf, Revan, der einst der Held der Republik in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen war, als Sith-Lord mit seinem Schüler Malak zurückkehrte, wurden viele Soldaten innerhalb der Flotte von ihm beeinflusst und drehten der Republik den Rücken zu, so verlor die Republik auch noch zahlreiche Schiffe und Flottenmitglieder an das von Darth Revan gegründete Sith-Imperium. So brach der Jedi-Bürgerkrieg aus und die Republikanische Flotte musste zahlreiche Niederlagen wegen der, nach zwei verlustreichen Kriegen, fehlenden Stärke ertragen. Nach dem Malak seinen Meister verraten hatte und dieser von den Jedi wieder zum Licht gelangte, konnte er mit Hilfe der Sternkarten die Sternenschmiede, eine riesige Weltraumfabrik, die einst die Rakata erbauten, wiederfinden und so die Republikanische Flotte zur Entscheidungsschlacht des Jedi-Bürgerkrieges, der Schlacht von Lehon, führen und diese konnte die Schlacht mit Hilfe des ehemaligen Sith-Lords auch gewinnen.Knights of the Old Republic (Videospiel) Nachkriegszeit und Wirtschaftskrise Nach dem Jedi-Bürgerkrieg stand die Republik und mit ihr die Flotte kurz vor dem Kollaps. Mit der unabsichtlichen Zerstörung von Peragus II, einer Treibstoffförderungsanlage der Republik, durch die Verbannte, hatte die Flotte erhebliche Schwierigkeiten, alle Sternjäger mit Treibstoff zu versorgen. Als die Schlacht von Telos IV entbrannte, konnte die Flotte deswegen nicht alle ihre Sternjäger gegen Darth Nihilus' Flotte in den Kampf schicken. Aber mit Hilfe von Mandalore und dessen mandalorianischen Krieger sowie der Verbannten und ihrer Begleiter konnte die Ravager, Nilihus Flaggschiff, zerstört werden und die Flotte einen Sieg erreichen. Als die Verbannte auf Malachor V ihre ehemalige Begleiterin Kreia, die sich als Sith-Lady herausstellte, konfrontierte und sie anschließend tötete, sowie den Masseschattengenerator vernichtet wurden und alle Sith fürs erste aus der bekannten Galaxis vertrieben waren, konnte sich die Republikanische Flotte erholen. Großer Galaktischer Krieg rechts|miniatur|Kampf zwischen einem Sith-Kreuzer und [[Thranta-Klasse Korvette|''Thranta''-Klasse Korvetten während des Großen Galaktischen Krieges]] Erst fast drei Jahrhunderte später kamen die Sith aus den Unbekannten Regionen zurück und begannen gegen die Republik den Großen Galaktischen Krieg. Anfangs konnte die Republik gegen das wiedergeborene Sith-Imperium keine größeren Erfolge feiern und fast wurde kurz nach Kriegsbeginn in der Nähe von Sernipal und Belkadan die gesamte Flotte durch einen Einkesselungsversuch der Sithflotte vernichtet, hätte nicht sofort ein Rückzug statt gefunden. Bis zur Mitte des Krieges konnte die Flotte in Abwehrschlachten keine Erfolge erzielen. Erst mit dem übereifrigen Angriff der Sith auf Botawui konnte die Flotte wieder einen Sieg einbringen. Zum Ende des Krieges hatte die Republikanische Flotte bzw. die Armee der Republik mehr Erfolg und konnten die Sith wieder etwas zurück drängen. Auch konnte die Mandalorianische Blockade, die nur ein Jahr anhielt, schnell von der Flotte und einer Schmugglerallianz beseitigt werden. Durch eine List konnte im letzten Kriegsjahr Coruscant von den Sith erobert und die Republik zu einem Waffenstillstand gezwungen werden. Danach wurde ein Wettrüsten veranstaltet, um für einen nächsten Konflikt bereit zu sein.The Old Republic - Timeline Neuer Sith-Krieg und Abrüstung 2700 Jahre später, während des Neuen Sith-Krieg, waren die Sith wieder fast aus der Galaxis verdrängt worden. Während der Schlachten von Ruusan konnten sie dann von der Flotte und den Jedis vernichtet werden. Nach der Schlacht glaubte die Republik sowie der Jedi-Orden, dass alle Sith bei der Zündung der Gedankenbombe getötet wurden. Deswegen wurde die Flotte sowie die Armee in den Jahrhunderten danach immer weiter abgerüstet, da man meinte, der Frieden würde jetzt ewig andauern.Schöpfer der Dunkelheit Die Stark-Hyperraumkrise links|miniatur|Flotte der Galaktischen Republik während der Ersten Schlacht von Troiken Mehr als 900 Jahre später, um 44 VSY, kam es zu einem neuen großen Einsatz der Flotte. Der Verbrecher Iaco Stark plante alle Schiffe der Republik mit einem Computervirus zu infizieren, der den Zugriff auf die Hyperantriebe der Schiffe verhindern sollte, um so den Handel der Republik zu kontrollieren. Der Kanzler und Senat handelten jedoch und sandten einige Jedi nach Troiken, dem Hauptplaneten das von Iaco gegründeten Stark-Handelskombinats. Doch die Lage eskalierte und die Jedi mussten sich zurückziehen. Danach gab Nute Gungray der Flotte das Startsignal für den Angriff auf Troiken. Doch das Navcomputer-Virus hatte auch die Schiffe der Flotte erreicht, während sie im Hyperraum waren. So wurden alle Schiffe in den Normalraum zurückkatapultiert und die meisten Schiffe kollidierten mit Schwarzen Löchern, Sonnen, oder Gesteinsbrocken und wurden dabei zerstört. Nur ein Drittel der Schiffe schafte es bis nach Troiken, wo sie aber von Starks Raumtruppen erwartet wurden und in eine Schlacht verwickelt wurden. Dort wurden fast alle Schiffe aufgerieben und Ranulph Tarkin, der Kommandant der Flotte, musste mit einer Rettungskapsel notlanden. Er zog sich in die Höhlen des Mount Avos im Hormick-Gebirge zurück. Erst während der Vierten Schlacht von Troiken konnte Plo Koon mittels Machttelepathie seinen Neffen Sha Koon über die missliche Lage berichten. Dieser erzählte es dem Jedirat und diese beschlossen, die auf Troiken festsitzenden Truppen zu retten. Sie stellten mit Hilfe der Handelsföderation eine Zweite Flotte auf und konnten in der Fünften Schlacht von Troiken die Niederlage von Stark erkämpfen. General Ranulph Tarkin starb in der letzten Schlacht und wurde danach als Kriegsheld gefeiert.Der Stark Hyperspace Krieg Gescheiterter Wiederaufbau Nach dem die Blockade von Naboo im Jahre 32 VSY von den Jedi-Rittern Obi-Wan Kenobi und Qui-Gon Jin mit Hilfe der Sicherheitskräfte von Naboo zerschlagen werden konnte, musste die Handelsföderation mehrere ihrer Schiffe aufgeben und an die Republik abgeben. Diese gliederte die Raumschiffe in ihre Flotte ein. Der damalige Kommandant der Flotte, Wilhuff Tarkin, ein Cousin von Ranulph Tarkin, machte auf die Senatoren und den Kanzler Druck, um wieder eine schlagkräftige Flotte zu bilden, um ein Desaster wie die Blockade von Naboo schnell zu beenden. Doch diese hörten nicht zu und die Flotte blieb schwach.Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File Klonkriege und Umformung Erst im Jahrzehnt darauf wurde die Flotte durch eine Krise der Republik und durch eine Entdeckung von Obi-Wan Kenobi wieder eine bedeutende Organisation. Die Republik befand sich in einer Krise, da sich eine Separatistenbewegung von ihr abspalten wollte, und sollte das geschehen, würden sich noch hunderte anderer Welten von ihr lösen. Der Senat rief dazu alle Senatoren zu einem Kongress nach Coruscant, um über die Aufstellung einer starken Armee und Flotte der Republik zu entscheiden. Doch die zerstrittenen Senatoren konnten sich nicht einig werden. Zur selben Zeit fand Obi-Wan den Wasserplaneten Kamino, den er durch Nachforschungen über einen kaminoanischen Giftpfeil ausfindig machen konnte. Unerwartet stieß er dann auf eine Armee, die angeblich von einem Jedi für die Republik bestellt wurde. Danach flog er von Kamino nach Geonosis, um dort Jango Fett zu stellen, der ihm bei Kamino entwischt war. Auf dem Wüstenplaneten belauschte er die Separatistenführer und Graf Dooku. Diese sprachen über einen Zusammenschluss der Organisationen, um die mächtigste Armee in der Galaxis zu bilden. Er konnte an Anakin Skywalker ein Warnsignal übermitteln und dieser schickte es nach Coruscant zum Jedi-Tempel. Dort war man sich über die missliche Lage von Obi-Wan bewusst und ein Rettungsteam von 100 Jedi wurde aufgestellt, um ihn zu retten. Yoda flog nach Kamino, um die Klontruppen nach Geonosis zu beordern. Anakin und Padmé Amidala waren bereits auf Geonosis und versuchten den Jedi-Ritter zu retten, wurden aber auch gefangen genommen. Während der Hinrichtung der drei tauchten auf einmal die Jedi in den Zuschauertribünen auf und die Schlacht von Geonosis begann. Doch nur kurze Zeit darauf wurden die Jedi von immer wieder nachrückenden Kampfdroiden dezimiert. Als nur noch einige Jedi übrig waren, wollte Dooku ihnen einen ehrenhaften Tod gewähren, aber Mace Windu lehnte ab. Als die Droiden das Feuer wieder eröffneten, kamen mehrere TFAT/i in die Arena und retteten die Jedi. Die Flotte mit Yoda war eingetroffen und während einige der Acclamator im Raum blieben, um flüchtende Separatistenschiffe zu attackieren, landeten die anderen, um die Bodentruppen abzusetzen.Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger miniatur|Flotte der Galaktischen Republik während der Schlacht von Coruscant So konnten die neu gegründete Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme vom Planeten vertrieben werden und die Klonkriege brachen aus. Während der drei Jahre, in denen Krieg herrschte, musste die Flotte viele Raumkämpfe ausfechten, wie über Muunilinst oder über RendiliSchlachtschiffe über Rendili sowie im Orbit von RylothSturm über Ryloth. In den Kriegsjahren wurden die Raumschiffe auch immer weiter verbessert und neue Sternjäger kamen dazu und lösten die alten immer mehr ab. Zwischenzeitlich gab es aber immer wieder einen Mangel an Raumschiffen, um wichtige Systeme zu schützen, was der KUS oftmals einen kleinen Vorteil gab. Die größte Raumschlacht der Klonkriege war jedoch die Schlacht von CoruscantEpisode III – Die Rache der Sith, die sogar mehrere Tage dauerte und an der tausende von Schiffe teilnahmen. Nur kurze Zeit darauf konnte Kanzler Palpatine nach der Vernichtung von Droiden-General Grievous auf Utapau sich an die Macht putschen und die Order 66 ausführen lassen. So wurde der Jedi-Orden fast ausgelöscht und er ließ die Galaktische Republik in das Galaktische Imperium umformen. Mit ihr wurde auch die Flotte der Galaktischen Republik in die Imperiale Flotte umgeformt. Raumschiffe der Flotte Die Flotte hatte im Lauf ihrer Zeit eine große Ansammlung von verschiedenen Schiffsklassen entwickelt. Alte Sith-Kriege Schlachtschiffe *''Inexpugnable''-Klasse *''Invincible''-Klasse Dreadnaught Kreuzer *''Interdictor''-Klasse Kriegsschiff *''Hammerhead''-Klasse Kreuzer *''Valor''-Klasse Kreuzer Fregatten *''Foray''-Klasse Blockadebrecher *''Praetorian''-Klasse Fregatte Korvetten *''Thranta''-Klasse Korvette *''Defender''-Klasse Korvette Sternjägermodelle *Aurek-Jäger *S-100 Stinger-Sternjäger *S-250 Chela-Sternjäger *Star Saber XC-01 Sternjäger Transporter und Fähren *''Ministry''-Klasse Orbitalshuttle *''Conductor''-Klasse Landungsboot *BT-7 Thunderclap Nach 1000 VSY - 23 VSY Schlachtschiffe *Lucrehulk-Klasse Schlachtschiff Kreuzer *Dreadnaught-Kreuzer *Carrack-Klasse Kreuzer Korvetten *Consular-Klasse Raumkreuzer *Corellianisches Kanonenboot Sternjägermodelle *Delta-7-''Aethersprite'' Sternjäger *Whitecloak Fighter *Manteljäger Transporter und Fähren Klonkriege Schlachtschiffe *''Acclamator''-Klasse Angriffstransporter *''Acclamator'' II-Klasse Angriffstransporter *''Victory''-Klasse Sternzerstörer *''Victory'' II-Klasse Sternzerstörer *''Venator''-Klasse Sternzerstörer *''Tector''-Klasse Sternzerstörer *''Imperator''-Klasse Sternzerstörer Kreuzer *''Arquitens''-Klasse Kreuzer *''Carrack''-Klasse Kreuzer *''Dreadnaught''-Klasse schwerer Kreuzer Fregatten *''Consular''-Klasse Raumkreuzer (Charger c70 Umbau) *''MediStern''-Klasse Lazarettfregatte *''Pelta''-Klasse medizinische Fregatte *''Centax''-Klasse Fregatte *Alderaanische Kriegsfregatte Korvetten *''Consular''-Klasse Raumkreuzer *CR70-Korvette *CR90-Korvette Sternjägermodelle *Z-95-Kopfjäger *T.I.E.-Jäger *V-19 Torrent-Sternjäger *[[Alpha-3 Nimbus-Klasse V-Flügel-Sternjäger|Alpha-3 Nimbus-Klasse V-Flügel-Sternjäger]] *[[Delta-7 Aethersprite-Klasse Sternjäger|Delta-7 Aethersprite-Klasse Sternjäger]] *[[Delta-7B Aethersprite-Klasse Sternjäger|Delta-7B Aethersprite-Klasse Sternjäger]] *[[Eta-2 Actis-Klasse Abfangjäger|Eta-2 Actis-Klasse Abfangjäger]] *ARC-170 Sternjäger *BTL-B Y-Flügel Sternjäger *PTB-625-Bomber *NTB-630-Bomber *H-60-Sturmbomber Transporter und Fähren *''Eta''-Klasse Shuttle *T-6 Shuttle *Tiefflug-Angriffstransporter/Infanterie *Tiefflug-Angriffstransporter/Fracht *Tiefflug-Angriffstransporter/Vehikel *''Nu''-Klasse Angriffsfähre *''Theta''-Klasse T-2c Shuttle *''Kappa''-Klasse Shuttle *CR20 Truppentransporter *CR25 Truppentransporter *Galeone *Reserve-Versorgungsschiff *Schlepper *Verkehrsinterventionsschiff Quellen *''Jedi-Chroniken'' – Der Untergang der Sith *''Jedi-Chroniken'' – Der Sith-Krieg *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Stunde der Wahrheit *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Tage der Furcht * *''Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords'' *''Republik'' – Der Stark Hyperspace Krieg * *''Clone Wars'' *''The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie)'' * *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' Einzelnachweise da:Republikkens Flåde en:Republic Navy es:Armada de la República fi:Galaktisen Tasavallan laivasto nl:Republic Navy ru:Республиканский флот Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten (Galaktische Republik) Kategorie:Flottenverbände Kategorie:Legends